Platforms for supporting workman performing aerial tasks are usually capable of being raised by a boom or a scissors arrangement to a distance above the ground. In many instances the work being performed on the platform requires that fluid or electricity be conveyed to the platform from the ground level by a conductor. The workman handling the end of the conductor on the platform is tasked with supporting and controlling the entire length of the conductor from the platform to the ground which becomes onerous when the platform is elevated to a position high off the ground, especially when the conductor is a hose filled with fluid.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide clamping means for attaching the conductor to the platform so that the platform supports the weight of the conductor and allows the workman to concentrate on handling and manipulating a short length of the conductor extending from the clamping device.